Bloodlines
by Absolutelymelisa
Summary: Altair, the son of none once had parents too. This is the story of Elita and Umar. How they met and eventually fell in love.
1. A New Home in Acre

_**Altair, the son of none once had parents too. This is the story of Elita and Umar. How they met and eventually fell in love. **_

Elita, born in Spain. Mother died in childbirth, father a book seller. Of Christian decent. Hazel green eyes and light brown wavy hair. Fair skinned.

Umar, born into the Assassin Order. Did not know parents. Of Muslim decent. One of Al Mulain's top assassins. Dark skinned, dark brown eyes.

_This story is not based on any facts other than what I found online which was that Altair's father was Umar and that he has a Christian mother. Elita, Christopher, Liam, and any other characters I created are my own and not copied from any other fiction. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed and make not money off of the production of this story.**

* * *

><p>Elita watched the city of Acre approaching in the distance. The city looked cold and dreary, the city coated in an ugly gray fog. Oh it was so different from their home in Spain, which was warm and colorful, full of life. What possessed her father to move so far from home was beyond her.<p>

"Ah! Elita! Come now! Come help your old father with these books, we will be docking soon" said a plump man.

"Yes, yes I'm coming" said Elita.

The city was even drearier when the ship finally docked. A putrid smell filled the air and there were drunken sailors stumbling around the docks, some teetering dangerously close to the dock edges. She desperately hoped that her father would change his mind and they could return to their real home back in Spain.

"CHRISTOPHER!" shouted a voice and Elita glanced over.

"Yes. I am right here, no need to shout" her father said stepping forward. "Come now Elita. Grab those bags there."

"Christopher, we are here under order to take you to your new shop. These men" he said, gesturing to the men boarding the ship, "will be taking your wears to your shop. You need not to carry them. Come now I haven't got all day."

* * *

><p>"Alright Christopher, your shop will be located in the middle district of the city. You must pay your taxes at the end of each week, if you choose not to…well I highly do not recommend it. Should we catch word that you are assisting anyone in protest against the city guards, we shall toss you in the dungeons, and don't you think that we won't" rambled the city guard as they walked through the district.<p>

"Alright. Here is your shop" he said handing over the key. "And remember. I highly recommend you listen to what I said earlier. The last shop keeper wasn't as…well willing to listen and well…let's just say he won't be coming back here again…"

"Yes. I'll be sure to remember those guideline sirs. Thank you for helping me and my daughter move in. Now I'll just get all my things settled in. If you'll excuse me." Said Elita's father, moving into the shop.

"Thank you" mumbled Elita, following her father until someone gripped her arm tightly. "Yes sir" she mumbled looking up at the guard.

"Now missy don't I at least deserve a name for helping you" said the guard, pulling her closer.

"Elita" she said, attempting to pull back her arm. She was not about to be treated like a piece of meat by this guard.

"Well Elita. I'm Liam. If you ever need _any _help just let me…"

"LIAM! LIAM!" shouted a guard running over towards to two.

"Greer, what the bloody hell do you want?"

"It's that damn assassin. He's here in the city. Shit he's killed at least 10 guards already. We can't figure out who he's after."

"That fuc…" mumbled Liam under his breath. "Alright, let's go find this bloody asshole and rip him a new hole" he said to Greer. "Now Elita, I must go but remember. If you need _anything_ just ask any guard for me. And…" he said reaching for her face. "I would cover up that darling hair of yours. You wouldn't want any man to get any ideas now would you?"

Elita watched silently as the two men ran off. As she turned to walk into the shop she couldn't help but wish that the assassin would rip his heart ou**t.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really short. I do have other chapters already written and are going to be longer. I hope you enjoyed it so far!<strong>

**Also please let me know what you liked, didn't like and any spelling or grammer errors I've made :)**


	2. Unwanted Attention

_This story is not based on any facts other than what I found online which was that Altair's father was Umar and that he has a Christian mother. Elita, Christopher, Liam, and any other characters I created are my own and not copied from any other fiction. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed and make not money off of the production of this story.**

* * *

><p>The people of Acre were, so strange and foreign to her. The women here walked around with pots stacked precariously on their heads, as though the smallest bump would send the pot tumbling to the ground. Every street corner greeted her with a new sight. Barefoot scholars roamed the streets, gaining entrance where ever they went. She could hear the Middle Districts market place nearby, the shouts of the shop keepers being carried by the wind.<p>

"Please ma'am have any money?" cried a beggar woman, clinging tightly to her arm.

"No, I am sorry I have any money. I am terribly sorry" said Elita, trying to claim back her arm. She could feel the woman gripping tightly onto the bracelet's under her sleeves.

"But, I'm poor and sick and hungry! My childrens sick and dyin'. Just a little money I beg of ya"

_Lord help you woman,_ thought Elita to herself bitterly. "Ma'am I have already told you I do not have any money. Now leave me be" she said, roughly pulling her arm back from the woman before turning and walking away.

"No please don't leave just a few coins PLEASE!" the woman roughly grabbed back her arm, nearly pulling her to the ground. "Have you no compassion for a poor woman such as me self? My poor husbands sick and dying we need just a bit of money. We's hungry we is!"

_Which is it? Your husband or your children._ "Listen I already told you I haven't…" Elita was cut off by the sounds of a sword being drawn.

"You filthy vermin. I've told ye to say out of this district" snarled Liam, holding his weapon menacingly.

_My day just keeps getting better_ thought Elita to herself. Why of all guards did it have to be Liam? She could feel the woman cowering behind her, as though Elita would become her human shield.

"Now leave before I make you leave!" Liam raised his sword towards the two woman. "And don't think I won't you diseased animal!"

The woman shouted, pushing Elita away from her as though simply being near her burned her. She looked around frantically for a moment before scrambling away, pushing others aside while shouting that the guard was about to murder her.

"Was that really necessary? You had no reason to terrorize her like that" stated Elita, looking back in the direction the woman had run. "Also I am perfectly capable to caring for myself. I am not some helpless child who needs help."

"Now Elita, is that really any way to thank the man who helped you? Those filthy beggars carry disease where ever they go. They carry diseases that are deadly to us. I merely saved your life you silly girl. Now" he roughly grabbed her arm. "How about a kiss princess?" sneered Liam.

"Sorry Liam but this princess has errands to run" barked back Elita, glaring at Liam. "If you will excuse me I really must be going my father is expecting me. She tried to pull back her arm, but couldn't get out of Liam's grasp.

"Now, now" said Liam. "I really must insist in escorting you. Look at you, you are like a helpless child. You were being overwhelmed by one of those beggars! Half of them are one wheezing breath away from death and yet you couldn't push her away!" he laughed bitterly in her face. "Now we've got thugs and drunks and those blasted crazies in this city. All of whom would ravage a poor Christian girl such as yourself. You and I both know that your kind are not very welcomed in this city."

_You asshole_ she should bitterly to herself. "Liam I really must be going. The shops are going to be closing soon and I must get the inks that my father ordered now if you would please…" she tried to reclaim her arm again but he would not release it. In fact he gripped her arm tighter, holding it in a bruising grip.

"Now _Elita_ I will not say it again. You shall let me escort you on your errands. I am afraid that something _will_ happen to you if you do not listen to reason. Would you really like your father to hear that something happened to you?" He got closer towards her and whispered into her ear. "Now you wouldn't want anything to happen to your father? Would you?"

Elita froze for a moment and watch that bastards face. Did he truly threaten her father? "I…" she started, unsure of what to say. She surely couldn't go to this captain, it would be her word against his. But he was surely lying, why would he tell her of his plan in he was speaking the truth? She continued to watch him, watching as that smug grin grew wider and wider on her face. She knew in her heart that he wasn't speaking lies. "Alright then" she said with bitter resentment, "Let's go then"

* * *

><p><em>Good lord this is taking forever<em>! Elita thought to herself as they both made their way to the district where the ink seller was located. Her quick errand had turned into an all day event with Liam insisting that they stop at what seemed every corner telling her that she looked faint, or that she looked tired and that they should rest. The damn bastard even made her purchase them both bread from a stand when he decided that she looked famished. Fortunately, however, they were reaching the end of the errands she had to run for her father.

"Alright Miss" said the shop keeper, "You tell your father that I will have my sons deliver his order once the sunsets and we close up.

"Thank you very much" smiled Elita, "I hope to see you again soon!"

"Thank you ma'am we appreciate the business!"

Elita turned to look at Liam who had somehow looked even more upset than he had earlier. "What is it? I only have one last thing to do and that's purchase some inks…do you need to go?" she asked. "If you must go by all means go. It is only one more shop and I know my way back to my fathers shop."

"It's nothing, now get moving. I haven't got all day" snarled Liam, then mumbled something about women and shopping.

They both moved rather quickly, which was not a difficult task when one had a guard escorting them. People stopped to stare at them as they walked by, some women muttering things about what a fine match they would be. _I would rather die than ever be married to this bastard_ thought Elita, glancing back at Liam. _Burn in the fires of hell if I had too._

When they finally arrived at the ink sellers shop Elita was shocked to the door was already shut. _It seems a bit early to be closing shop_ she thought. She could hear people talking inside, picking up bits and pieces. Something about benches in the Middle District then bidding farewell. She stepped aside, waiting for whomever was inside to step out, but they never did.

_So strange_ she thought to herself before giving the door three strong knocks.

"Yes. Yes. I shall be there in a moment!" called out a voice from inside. The door was opened quickly and an older man appeared. "How may I help you ma'am?" he asked.

"I am here to pick up inks that my father ordered a few days ago…Christopher?" she said, hoping that his name would ring a bell.

"Oh yes. Come now. I have it in the back I'll only be a short time"

Elita stepped into the shop, grateful that Liam chose to stay outside, complaining that the shop's incents bothered him. _Maybe I should invest a bit of gold into that_ she thought happily to herself. The shop itself was rather large for what the man did for business. The store itself was full of books, something she could picture her father appreciating it; it reminded her of her grandmother's home back in Spain.

"Alright ma'am here are the inks that your father ordered" she the shop keeper, placing the vials on the countertop. "He paid in advance for these so there is no need to worry about payment. Thank you very much for your business."

"Thank you sir" she said, "I am sure my father will be overjoyed to have these. I am sure he will be back for more very soon." She turned to exit when the man spoke once again.

"Ma'am one last question"

"Yes?"

"That guard out there…does he follow you everywhere you go?" he asked

"Oh Liam…well he unfortunately did today. I hope this will be the last time" responded Elita.

"Ah…very well. If you do come again soon would you…ehm try and keep him from here? The guards here…well are not too welcomed by many of us here and I would feel much safer you tried to not bring him along. Good day" he said turning back to his work.

"Good day" mumbled Elita. That was certainly a strange conversation. She met Liam in front of the shop and studied him for a moment. What on Earth was he looking at? "Do you see a bird up there? She asked, not seeing what he was looking at.

"No…its one of those crazies on the roof. No other reason to go running about on rooftops. Now lets go before his friends show up."

They walked through the marketplace which was perfectly okay with Elita. She didn't really want to give Liam any reason to stop. The marketplace was so lively, there where shopkeepers everywhere trying to barter with prospective customers. The marketplace was so warm and alive; she didn't want to leave it because she knew that outside the covered area she would be greeted with the dreary, depressing, gray sky that was now her home.

"Wait here" mumbled Liam, "We got some scholars coming up ahead."

Elita glanced up a head and saw that there indeed was a group of scholars up a head. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why everyone had to stop to allow these men to pass. She eyed the scholars for a moment until something caught her eye. Out of the five scholars in the group only one of them was wearing shoes. _How odd_. She gave the odd one out of the bunch another look over and noticed that he definitely did not belong in the group. Sure he matched their clothing a bit but other than that it was obvious who was the odd man out. When she looked up to see his face she was surprised to see dark brown eyes meeting her own hazel ones. She wanted to look away but found herself mesmerized by the man eyes, they held her in some sort of trance. When the man finally looked away she almost felt as though she had lost something.

"Alright let's get going now" grumbled Liam, giving her a push forward.

As they stepped out of the marketplace Elita was once again met with the cold, unwelcoming sight if the Acre streets. They both continued the walk in silence which did not bother her one bit. It gave her time to think of those dark brown eyes.

* * *

><p>When the pair finally approached the street on which her father's shop was located Elita was overcome with relief. "Alright Liam I am perfectly capable of…" she was roughly cut off when he dragged her off into an alleyway.<p>

"Oh Elita" mumbled Liam, roughly kissing her, "Why do you try to seduce me?"

Elita pushed at him roughly, but that damn bastard had her pinned to the wall. She could feel tears burning her eyes, his face glowing red in her eyes. "Get off of me you monster!" she shouted, kicking him in the leg for good measure.

"Ah Elita forgive me" mumbled Liam, "I do not know what it is you do to me. It is as if you have me under a spell! I do not know why you try and deny our attraction to one another!"

"Attraction? Leave me alone Liam. Stay away from me" she said, voice shaking. She pushed past Liam, ignoring his shouts of protest before finally coming to the entrance of her father's shop. She dried her eyes, not wanting to worry him before stepping in.

"Father?" she called out placing the inks and other things he had her fetch on the counter. When she got no response she climbed the stairs leading to the rooms. He didn't appear to be there. _He'll see everything once he returns here_ she should to herself before climbing to her room on the top floor. She roughly tossed the wrap she had on her head to the ground before lying down on top of her bed. She didn't have nightmares of what the bastard Liam could have done to her but, rather dreamed of the man in white with the warm brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews and watches I got :) This is my first story ever so I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I am hoping to have one to two updates per week which may change depending on how busy I get with school. Once again if you notice any typos or grammar errors please let me know!<strong>


End file.
